


Morning, Idiot

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff, of Merlin and Arthur the morning after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Idiot

Merlin lays in the bed, his eyes firmly shut. He doesn't want to open them because surely this will be a dream. He'll be back in his tiny room under his scratchy covers being yelled at by Gaius to get up because his royal pratness needs breakfast. But he can't resist the smile that spreads over his face, crinkling the corners of his still closed eyes as he feels rough hands work their way under his arms and strong arms pull until his back is flush with a muscular, softly haired chest. One hand spreads to hold him still against the warm chest and the other started rubbing and massaging the darker, coarser hair on Merlin's chest. 

A foot is running up and down his leg slowly, the toes splaying to lie against his calf. And a pair of warm, slightly dry lips have found the back of his neck. They don't stay dry for long as Merlin feels press after slow press of lips just below his hairline, sending delicious shivers down his spine. Between kisses he feels a nose nuzzling into the hair just a little higher. Then the kisses dip lower, to the top of his spine and he can even feel the feather light touch of eyelashes caressing his skin. He traces his hand along the arm that holds him until he can slot his fingers between those which rest over his stomach. He feels the last kiss curve into a smile against his back, and a huff of warm air brushes him. He turns his head to try and look behind him, his eyes meeting bright, warm blue eyes and a slightly crooked, honest, lazy smile. 

"Morning, idiot" says Arthur with affection. Merlin pulls a face and pretends to be insulted. He turns but Arthur attacks him with his finger tips to Merlin's stomach until Merlin can barely breath from laughing. Then Arthur is leaning over him, looking at him fondly. For a moment there is hesitation and doubt in Arthur's eyes, which Merlin wonders at until Arthur lowers himself to press their lips together. Arthur's arms frame them to begin with, but Arthur soon slots one under Merlin press their chests for tightly together and tangles his free hand through Merlin's hair. Merlin smiles into the kiss at that, bringing his own hands up to comb through Arthur's hair. He's washed it so many times, but this is for him and his enjoyment. Although Arthur's hum shows that he is appreciating the treatment as well. 

They break the kiss, but remain nose to nose, Arthur pressing an occasional kiss to Merlin's cheek or lips as Merlin watches him intently. Arthur pulls away a little more. 

"It scares me when you look at me like that" says Arthur quietly.

"What? I'm not looking at you any differently" 

"I know... but it still frightens me" Arthur insists

"Are you calling me ugly" asks Merlin jokingly. 

"Merlin, after last night..." Arthur reddens adorably.  
"I think we've established beyond reasonable doubt that I do not find you unattractive"

"Is that it? Just not unattractive. Well fine..." Merlin mocks insult. 

"Oi! You want me to say it, I'll say it from the bloody battlements. Merlin, you're... you're..." Arthur is battling 

"You can't say it!" says Merlin, laughing. 

"Only because gorgeous and beautiful don't even get close" says Arthur seriously, kissing Merlin suddenly and intensely for a moment. 

"I can't believe you just said that" smiles Merlin. 

"Neither can I... but it's true. And when you look at me like this, like you..."

"I love you" says Merlin

"yeah, like you love me. It scares me because you believe in me and..."

"No, you clotpole... I love you" repeats Merlin quietly, he's suddenly more serious, his eyes searching Arthur's. Arthur's eyes widen in shock, but then the slightly wonky smile he wears only for Merlin is back and he's kissing Merlin in one slow chaste kiss.

"Good, because I bloody love you too... Now go and get my breakfast."

Merlin turns to him with a look of righteous indignation and pulls a pillow from under his own head to smack Arthur round the head. Arthur fends them off with his arm until he manages to grab his own from his own side of the bed. 

"You are such a royal prat sometimes Arthur" says Merlin, missing in a swing at Arthur's stomach.

"Yep, and you love me for it" mocks Arthur, darting in to kiss Merlin when Merlin has his arms raised with a pillow. The kiss deepens and the pillows are dropped, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 750 words, to try actually not writing angst and to prove 750 is silly (apparently this is mainly about upset???) Anyway, as always, many many comments please!!!


End file.
